Salem (fictional city)
The fictional town of Salem is the setting for the U.S. soap opera Days of Our Lives. It is located in the Midwestern United States, though the state is never mentioned until the episode which aired on May 23, 2013. When John is looking at the itinerary it states, "Salem, MN" If you look closely, it actually says Salem Inn. It was built and named in 1802, since Salem celebrated its 200-year birthday in 2002. Originally set in New England, the vague setting was moved to somewhere in the Midwest in the 1970s. For many years the real Salem, Illinois even held a Salem Days fest, which several members of the cast attended. While it is constantly referenced as a town, it features more characteristics of a city; for example it is home of the large, multinational corporations DiMera Enterprises, Titan Industries and Basic Black, Mythic Incorporated, as well as a full University and an international airport. Despite its otherwise innocuous presence, over the years it has been a hotbed of foreign intrigue, organized crime, and other strange happenings. Salem has a thriving industrial harbor, leading some fans to believe it is located on the Great Lakes. Characters often make reference to Chicago being nearby and the 312 Area Code, indicating Salem may be in Illinois. This is however contradicted by characters mentioning going to Illinois and by the license plates of the cars in Salem. Is notable to mention that some characters are Chicago Bears and Chicago Cubs fans, meaning that Salem is probably located in a fictional state that borders Illinois. It was mentioned that Salem had legalized gay marriage in a January 2014 episode. However, in a recent episode, The Flag of Missouri is seen in the background of a courtroom, hinting that Salem might be in Missouri. Zip codes noted in Salem usually begin with 066, which is the Bridgeport, CT USPS Sectional Center. Salem locations Hotels/motels *'Continental Hotel' The hotel had a restaurant and bar that Salemites frequented. We last saw the bar when Marlena came back to Salem in 1991 and invited Roman (John) to meet her there. The restaurant here was mainly for the wealthy. *'Dew Drop Inn' Larry Welch stayed here in 2003 when all of Salem believe him to be dead, but he was still haunting Hope. It is also the location where Cassie and Lucas nearly made love in July 2003. It is definitely a "no-tell motel" sort of establishment. Bonnie lived here for a while in 2004 after Mickey and Maggie reunited and threw her out of their house. *'Elton Hotel' This is a hotel located in the better part of Salem, and generally considered as more elegant than the Salem Inn. The penthouse suites can be rented as luxury apartments. In 1982, Neil Curtis stayed here and was almost killed by a bomb from Stefano DiMera. In 1988, Justin considered renting one of the penthouse suites after leaving Victor's house. *'Greenbriar Inn' Sometimes referred to as the Greenbriar Hotel, this was a small inn located in the outskirts of Salem. Tony and Renee stayed here in 1982 while they were on the run from the police. Jake and Jessica also stayed here at that time and planned on making love there. Jake also planned to strangle her and Renee here. In 1983, Neil Curtis and Marie Horton were married here. *'Horton Square Hotel' *'The Jetway Inn' Located near the airport. It was at this hotel that Kate and Eugenia set up Sami and Brandon to be found in bed in 2003. *'The Last Chance Motel' This motel is on the Salem county line, about 2 hours from the city of Salem. It gets its name from the fact that it is the last motel before you cross the county line. In 1981, Jake and Jessica stayed here when they were going to Las Vegas to elope. This is where Jake drugged Jessica in order to return to Salem and murder Denise Peterson. *'The Long Fellow Hotel' Another hotel located near the airport. Belle was supposed to meet Phillip here in 2007 but they ended up meeting at The Towers instead. Melanie and Nick later spend the night here in 2008. *'Midtown Hotel' A run-down hotel frequented by prostitutes. In 1991, Eve and Jack met here and agreed on a marriage of convenience. *'The Riverside Motel' A seedy motel on the riverfront frequented by prostitutes. In 1988, Eve was beaten and raped here by a rough john. The same john also beat Kim and caused her to miscarry. *'Riverview Inn' *'Salem Hotel' This is the hotel Celeste stayed in when she came to Salem. It is here that she read the tarot cards and warned Stefano and where Bo and John found her and arrested her. This is the hotel where Donna Temple threatened to commit suicide, causing Don Craig to fall off the ledge. *'Salem Inn' The main hotel in Salem. In 1985, it was noted that the Inn had an Art Gallery. Alex Marshall once owned it, but he set the place on fire on July 23, 1987 in order to get the insurance money. It was later reopened, and remains a place where visiting Salemites stay or where those without homes or apartments stay temporarily. The Salem Inn is located at 4300 Washington Avenue. It is a brick and wood structure, ten stories high, housing quaint hotel rooms above several restaurants, lounges and meeting rooms. Daniel Scott stayed in room 411 while he was in Salem. It is also the hotel from which Laura almost fell of its roof in 1994. After not being seen for many years, the Salem Inn became popular again in 2001 and 2002. Lily Favreshem stayed at a suite there while she lived in Salem. Princess Gina also resided there while she was impersonating Hope. Shawn and Belle hoped to spend a night together there. Nicole and Victor had numerous interactions there as well. *'Sunnyview Inn' *'Summerfield Inn' *'The Towers' *'The Valentine Hotel' Restaurants *'Alice's' (formerly Tuscany) *'Alice's Restaurant' *'Antoine' A classy romantic and luxurious restaurant, located at the riverfront. Laura and Dr. Roger Hunt were supposed to dine there, but they lost the reservation, so they went to the "Cheatin' Heart". *'Barney's Burger Barn' Mentioned in May 2000. Alice wanted to take Shawn Douglas there so they wouldn't intrude on Bo and Hope's romantic dinner. *'Batch-O-Biscuits' Julie called this restaurant and ordered a roasted rosemary chicken, mashed potatoes, eggplant parmigian and some other items for Bo and Hope's romantic dinner, May 2000 *'Brady's Pub' Established in 1992 and owned and run by the Shawn and Caroline Brady. As of 2011, it remains the most prominent casual dining restaurant in Salem. - John announced on July 10, 1992 that he was going to give Shawn money to build the pub. The pub opened on September 25, 1992. - Established after Brady Fish Market was burglarized and destroyed. *'Bruce and Jack's' - An ice cream place, "across town." During her "pregnancy" Kristen sent John here to get her ice cream, because it was the only place with that "chocolate chip and cookie stuff." *'Buddy's Burger Barn' Although we never saw the place, we saw Vivian and Ivan's costumes when they got jobs here during the summer of 1997. Vivian was dressed as fries while Ivan was a burger. Ivan had to say, "Bigger Better Beefy Buddy Burger," while Vivian said "Free French fries" as she handed out discount coupons for fries. The Burger Barn is mentioned often when people talk about grabbing a quick meal. Apparently when Jenn was in Africa, she craved Buddy's food, especially the "double deluxe explosion" burgers (1/2 beef, 1/2 pork, cheeseburger with a mountain of fries) *'Chanterrel' *'Chez Rouge' --A fine dining establishment that Mickey purchased for Maggie. It was a gift to her on the day they renewed their wedding vows, 7/18/05. They renewed their vows right in the dining room. Mickey hired a 5 star chef from her favorite restaurant in Paris. "Chez Rouge" is French for "Red's Place." Red, of course, is Mickey's nickname for Maggie. *'Chez Vous' *'The Coffee Bean' *'Common Grounds' *'Dizzie's Diner' *'Earl's Donuts' *'The Embers' *'Evangellina' *'Hudson Street Diner' *'Irv's Deli' *'Java Cafe' *'K.CI's Pizza' *'Lady Vi's Soul Food and More' *'Lou's Restaurant' *'Murten's' *'Park Cafe' *'The Penthouse Grille' *'Pu Pang Palace' *'Riverfront Diner' *'The Sand Dollar' *'Sea Shore Restaurant' *'Sergio's' *'Shenanigans' *'Su Casa' *'Sweet Bea's' *'Torrelli's Pizza' *'Weatherby' *'Wong-Low/Wong-Low' *'The Zodiac Room' Coffee houses *'Dot Com' *'Java City Cafe' *'Common Grounds' It opened in 2012 and was previously the Cheatin' Heart. It was co-owned by Sonny Kiriakis and Chad DiMera. It would be re-banded as Club TBD in 2013. Bars/clubs *'The Beat Bar' Owned and operated by Calliope. It opened in 1989 and was only open for about a year. Ethan Reilly, Calliope's boyfriend helped her out there. The main attraction was Norm dePlume, (Tom Horton) who read his poetry. It is currently owned by Rafe Hernendez as of January 2011. *'Beefcakes' A male stripper club where Pete got a job, thanks to Speed. Pete only worked here to make money so he and Melissa could leave town. It was owned by Madame X who was later discovered to be Linda, Melissa's mother. *'Blondie's' *'The Blue Cat' A seedy nightclub where Steve Olson ran drug deals in the late 70's. *'Blue Moon' Owned by Peter Blake and located in a warehouse. Shady dealings went on here, which is how Jude St. Clair became involved with Peter. Hope Williams Brady stripped at the Blue Moon while undercover. *'Casey's Roadhouse' A bar where Kimberly worked as a prostitute when she had multiple personalities. Billie also hung out there. *'Cheatin' Heart', A smoky beer and pool joint. It is located on the north side of town on 2nd Street. It was Common Grounds than became Club TBD. *'Chanterrel' Adrienne mentioned this upscale restaurant in 1989. This was during the time after Blondie's closed but before Wings opened. *'Club Dune' (formerly Blue Note Club) Sami sent Franco there in June 1998 to see if he would hit on a woman she hired to come on to him. Lucas was also there with his date. It seems to be the same place that was referred to previously as the "Piano Bar." *'Club Echelon' *'Club TBD' Opened in August 2013, with Sonny Kirakis and Chad DiMera as the co-owners. It was previously Common Grounds. *'Doug's Place' *'JUMP!' *'The Piano Bar' *'The Pines' *'The Salem Club' *'The Snake Pit' *'The Spot' A gay bar. In Will Horton's 'coming out' storyline, he visits the bar with Sonny. He has his first same-sex kiss there. The bar also serves an alibi for Will who was at the location at the time of the Stefano DiMera shooting. Will, who is a suspect, is uneasy about revealing his patronage because it will reveal his sexual orientation to Roman, and much of Salem. *'Twilight Bar' *'The Warehouse' Businesses *'Alamain Industries', owned by Lawrence Alamain. The company was involved in oil drilling on the Salem Riverfront. - Jencon Oil - EcoSystems, Isabella started the company before she died, then Victor, Vivian, Lawrence, Carly, and John had board meetings at the Alamain Mansion. *'Alamain Towers' The building that housed Lawrence's various companies, including Jencon. John worked here for a short time after he found out he was an Alamain. *'Basic Black Enterprises', John's company, organized in the summer of 2001. It is located at 1200 Riverside, top floor. It was started as a fashion company, but was later revealed to be a front for John's ISA work.In 2011, John wanted to sell the business. *'DiMera Enterprises', the nondescript international business that Stefano ran. In 1996, it was shown that it had offices in various locations around the world. *'Mangus Enterprises' *'Enterprises', one of Julie Olson Williams's companies. Victor Kiriakis bought it from her in 1990. *'Titan Industries' The Titan Publishing Complex includes: : "Bella Magazine" : "The Spectator" : "Titan Health Club" : "Countess Wilhemina Cosmetics" : "Penthouse Grille". Additional Titan publications are : "Sport Today" : "Focus" : "City Style." The Kiriakis Shipping division: : "Allied Cargo". Owned by Victor Kiriakis located on the Riverfront. Steve Johnson was a manager here in 1986. Bo Brady also worked here for a little while. :Titan Publishing is located at 14 Salem Circle, Salem, USA, 06643-0004. Kate Roberts and Victor Kiriakis own the majority of the Titan stock. John Black, Marlena Evans Black and Tony DiMera are on the board of Titan. Since Tony's death, Kristen has voted on the board. When she "died", Stefano inherited her stocks. *'Valley Woods Corporation' A chemical company owned by Harper Deveraux and Victor Kiriakis, but run by a young Jack Deveraux. This was the company responsible for the illegal dumping of toxic waste in Tract 5 that caused Abby's Aplastic anemia. *'Woodstock Industries' A major soap manufacturer in Salem. Mickey Horton was hired as the company's attorney in 1966. This company was responsible for the pollution of the Salem River, which caused various people to get sick and die. *'Anna DiMera Designs' Design business owned and run by Anna DiMera in the mid '80s. It was owned by Alex and Tony. Calliope was a seamstress there. The grand opening was January 17, 1985. *'Kava Chemical Company' *'Anderson Manufacturing' *'Kiriakis/Deveraux' - This was owned by Victor & Angelica, but Justin & Angelica ran it. Adrienne worked there for a few days as a secretary, and Jennifer worked there for a summer as a secretary as well. It was created in 1987 and was only in business for a year or two. It was later renamed Kiriakis Construction. *'A.J. Construction' - Originally called Waterfront Construction. Adrienne Johnson bought the company and renamed it Johnson Construction. After Johnson Construction failed, Adrienne sold half of the company to Justin. They renamed it A.J. Construction to symbolize their new union as equal partners. A.J. also went bankrupt after their oil refinery project was shut down and Adrienne and Justin decided to relocate the company to Dallas. After a many years of running the company, Justin became bored and decided to sell the company. *'Peck Construction' *'Lester Lumber' *'Woodman Lumber' *'DiMera Advertising' *'Mythic Communications' - A communications company that EJ DiMera, Kate Roberts and Sami Brady once owned. Mythic ended up going bankrupt. *'Kate's Hearth & Home' - After Mythic closed down, Kate bought an existing company and gave it a new name and product line. Retail *'Ballistix' *'Baron's Department Store' *'Bartlett's Department Store' **Seen in the very first scene of the first episode, where Julie shoplifted a fur coat. *'Benetton' *'Bennett Antiques' *'.COM' *'Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics' *'Crossroads Imports' *'DejaVu Travel' *'Espresso & Cappucino' *'Flaunt It' *'Glamour Gallery' *'The Gift Box' *'Kid's Korner' *'Lace & Hearts' *'Salem's Booksellers' *'Salem Copy Center' *'Salem Hair Design' *'Salem Mall Flowerist' *'Salem Music' *'Salem Place Cinemas' *'Salem Place Toys' *'Salem Video' *'Ski shop' Medical *'Albright Nursing Home' This is the nursing home where Jill Stevens stayed after she left the hospital (1996–97). The patients seemed to be young, not the typical old people that one sees in a normal nursing home. Its sign said that it was established in 1923. *'Bayview (Bayview Towers Sanitarium)' This is where Isabella was wrongly held when she first was shown in Salem. Her father had locked her up basically because he did not like her. She was not at all insane. Mickey was the first Salemite in residence at Bayview. It was here that we were introduced to Marlena for the first time. This was also where Samantha Evans had Marlena committed in 1977 after she became addicted to drugs and began to steal from Marlena. Sam impersonated her sister and had her committed. Lee Dumonde was committed to Bayview Sanitarium. Gillian also went to Bayview, after she was arrested for killing Emma and framing Kim. *'Brooktree Mental Hospital' This hospital, like many other bedlams, is located outside of Salem. Laura was set to go here in October 1994, after she had become irrational as a result of Peter and Daniel's machinations. Vivian and Ivan pretended to be Brooktree orderlies to keep Laura from being committed; they even stole the Brooktree ambulance. *'ChiTown Clinic (Hartfield Family)' This is where Gabi almost had her abortion in November 2012. On its website, ChiTown Clinic, it has a 24-hour patient assistance number: (800) 555-0198. *'County Hospital' When Marlena was put in hospital (after she shot the cop during the possession storyline), Pat Hamilton wanted her removed to CH, since it has a prison section, for dangerous criminals. *'East Side Lab' This is the lab that was doing the DNA test on Isaac and Glen's DNA in early 2001, but Stefano had it bombed in May 2001 to cover up the results. *'Emergency Center' Located on the Salem riverfront, this clinic served the poorer people in Salem. Kayla worked here as a nurse for many years. Adrienne later worked as a clerk here. The original Emergency Center burned down, but a Salem Riverfront Community Center was built in its place. It was affiliated with Salem University. *'Greenhaven Sanitarium' The mental hospital John and Marlena took Vivian to in December 1998. The first doctor they met there was Dr. Klein. The hospital is approximately 42 miles northwest of Salem. *'Hillcrest Sanitarium' This is where Samantha Evans was finally committed after it was revealed that she had impersonated Marlena *'Lakewood Sanitarium' This was originally the hospital near Chicago where Laura Horton was a patient in 1980. Bill Horton took a position here as Medical Director to be close to Laura. *'The David Martin Clinic' A clinic founded by Susan Martin with the inheritance money she received from David after he died. Though it began as a regular clinic, it later became a place for unwed mothers and orphaned children. Sister Marie worked here for a while. It was here where Marlena met her foster son, Johnny. *'The Meadows' This facility is a cross between a sanitarium and a group therapy resort. Laura went here after she left the sanitarium, just to get a break from things. Jack also went to The Meadows, in an effort to clear up his feelings for Jennifer. Laura and Jack met here and had an affair, knowing each other as Monica and Clark. It is located just outside of Salem. *'Mercy Hospital' Mike got Ali a job offer at this hospital, in an effort to get her away from University Hospital *'Walter Street Pharmacy' *'Pine Haven Mental Hospital' This is where Laura was locked up for 18 years. She originally was committed to Lakewood Sanitarium in 1979 after she sent Jennifer on a bus alone. When she reappeared in 1993, she was at Pine Haven, outside of Chicago. It was discovered that the Pine Haven officials (Anne Goldberg and Nurse Jackson) were giving her drugs to keep her "out of it" and to steal money from the families of patients. Once she got off the drugs, she was basically OK. Vivian was also put here after she buried Carly alive. Ivan got a job as an orderly here to be with Vivian during the ordeal. The place burned down in early 1994 during Vivian's lobotomy. Laura, Vivian and Ivan escaped the fire (but were presumed dead), while Anne and Nurse Jackson perished. *'The Right Connection' In 1983, Chris Kositchek allowed the facilities of the Body Connection to be used a teen crisis center. The Right Connection was run by Marlena Evans, with Sandy Horton as her assistant. Hope and Melissa frequented the place. It was shut down after the Vipers trashed it and someone nearly raped Sandy. *'Roy's Pharmacy' It is a drug store across town from the one at Salem University Hospital. It is where Laura went to buy antidepressants when she stole prescription slips from Marlena's office. *'St. Mary's Hospital' While we've never seen the place, it is the hospital "across town" where Susan was supposed to give birth to John Jr. *'Salem Free Clinic' Lexie was ordered to serve 3,000 hours of community service here in 2002 after she tried to kidnap Isaac. *'Salem General Hospital' This is the other Salem hospital. We rarely hear of it, but we know that they have volleyball games and other events with University Hospital. Several of the doctors on staff supposedly came from Salem General. It is also a source of much needed blood when there's a shortage. *'Salem Medical Building' This building is where Dr. Robbins (Kristen's OB/GYN in 1996-97) had his office. It is affiliated with University Hospital, but not in the same location. *'Salem University Hospital' This is the hospital that we always see. It is part of the "University Hospital Medical Center" and it includes many different departments and facilities (see below). Tom Horton was once Chief of Staff here and all of the other Horton Doctors have worked here as well. Mike was also Chief of Staff until replaced by Craig. The complex includes: University Hospital Trauma Center - Where Carly once worked. Emergency Center - An outgrowth of the hospital, this is where Kayla used to work. The Tom Horton Youth Center - In July 1994, Tony donated money for this new wing of the hospital. Mental Health Clinic is another part of the hospital, where Jonah and Lexie worked together during 1994. It operates between 8:00 am and 5:00 pm. It is located in room 240 in the hospital complex. Fertility Clinic - Located in room 241. This is where Dr. Ronald Layton works. He is the man who helped with Kate and Vivian's in-vitro in 1994. *'Salem VA Hospital' Another hospital in Salem, for veterans. Cal Winters was at this hospital when he was first seen in Salem. *'Salem Women's Clinic' This is the clinic where Sami almost had an abortion. It offers family planning, pregnancy and reproductive counseling, and is a place where one can terminate a pregnancy. It is located on 4th Street and was sometimes referred to as the "4th Street Clinic." The phone number is 555-6887. In 1988, Adrienne nearly got an abortion at the Women's Clinic on Market Street. It is unknown if this is the same place or not. *'General, Westside, Mercy, St. Anthony' When Vivian was to be checked into a hospital in early December 1998, Bart and Stefano searched all of these Salem hospitals looking for her. John and Marlena had outsmarted them and snuck her out to Greenhaven, a mental hospital. Education *'The Immaculate Heart' *'The Laurel Wood Preschool' *'Salem Academy' *'Salem University' *'West Salem High School' *'East Salem High School' - Salem East is the school most of the characters attend, Salem West is in another part of Salem. *'Lincoln High School' *'State Teacher's College' *'St. Charles University' *'Riverside Elementary' *'Lakeside Elementary' *'Lakeview Nursery School' *'Westborough Academy' *'St. Peter's Preschool' *'St. Luke's Academy' - Established in 2013 Churches *'First Street Mission' *'Glory Day Church' *'Pine Crest Funeral Home' *'St. Joseph's Cemetery' *'St. Luke's Catholic Church' *'St. Michael's Catholic Church' *'St. Monica's Convent' *'The Convent of the Holy Cross' Legal and law enforcement *'Brady and Brady' *'International Security Alliance (ISA)' *'Salem City Hall' *'Salem Courthouse' *'Salem Fire Department' *'Salem Police Department' *'Salem Police Academy' *'Justin Kiriakis's (formerly Mickey Horton's) Law Firm' Prison *'Copper Ridge Penitentiary' *'Reinhardt State Woman's Penitentiary' *'Salem State Penitentiary' *'Salem County Jail' Media *'Alamain International' *'Bella' *'International News Daily' *'The Intruder' *'The Salem Chronicle' *'Salem Courier' *'Salem Home Shopping Channel' *'Salem Style magazine' *'The Salem Times' *'Salem Today' *'The Salem Tribune' *'The Salem Spectator' - Major newspaper, where Jack Deveraux and Jennifer Horton met during the late '80s. *'Sunday Magazine' *'TeenGirl Magazine' *'Viewpoint Magazine' *'WAYB, 94.4FM' *'WGTB TV Station' *'WKHY Salem Radio' *'WXIW, 530AM' *'WXIW' *'WWEN TV Station' Foundations *'Horton Center' *'Horton Foundation' Salem Residences * Apartments/Lofts :*'Brady Apartment' - Roman Brady. :*'Jonas Apartment (Apt. 32, 110 Guilford Street)' - Daniel Jonas, Parker Jonas and Melanie Jonas. :*'Kiriakis-Horton Apartment (Apt. 17, 316 Copper Lantern Drive) ' - Sonny Kiriakis, Will Horton, and Arianna Horton. :*'Hernandez Loft (4B, 25 River Street)' - Rafe Hernandez. :* Jordan's Apartment - Jordan Ridgeway. :* Theresa's Apartment - Theresa Donovan. :* Joan's Apartment - Paige Larson and Eve Donovan. * Estates :*'DiMera Mansion (430 Lakeview Drive)' - Stefano DiMera, Chad DiMera, and Kate Roberts. :*'Kiriakis Mansion (13201 Glen Oaks Drive)' - Victor Kiriakis, Maggie Horton, Justin Kiriakis, Adrienne Johnson Kiriakis, Brady Black, and Henderson. * Houses :*'Horton Home (545 Sycamore Street)' - Jennifer Horton, Abigail Deveraux, and JJ Deveraux. :*'Williams Home ' - Doug Williams and Julie Olson Williams. :*'Brady Pub (41 Front Street)' - Caroline Brady, Kayla Brady, Eric Brady, and Joey Johnson. :*'Bo and Hope Brady's House (526 Scuttlehoe Road)' - Hope Brady, and Ciara Brady. :*'Carver Home (2818 Ashland Drive)' - Abe Carver, and Theo Carver. * Townhouses :*'Marlena's Townhouse (715 1/2 Pinewood Avenue)' - Marlena Evans. Other Residences * Hotels :*'Salem Inn' - Lucas Horton, John Black, Nicole Walker, Ben Rogers, and Kristen DiMera. Families Families currently residing in Salem * The Brady Family * The Black Family * The Carver Family * The Deveraux Family * The DiMera Family * The Fusco Family * The Hernandez Family * The Horton family * The Kiriakis family * The Lagor Family * The Olsen Family * The Roberts family * The Walker Family * The Williams Family Families formerly residing in Salem *The Anderson Family *The Banks Family *The Banning Family *The Blake Family *The Bradford Family *The Chandler Family *The Chrisholm Family *The Clayton Family *The Corelli Famil *The Craig Family *The Crumb Family *The Curtis Family *The Donovan Family *The DuMonde Family *The Grant Family *The Greer Family *The Hawkins Family *The Hunter Family *The Jannings Family *The Johnson Family *The Kositchek '' Family *The ''Lockhart Family *The Martin Family *The Mendez Family *The Merrit Family *The Peters Family *The Ramirez Family *The Reed Family *The Reiber Family *The Scofield Family *The Spears Family *The Stanhope Family *The Stark Family *The Toscano Family *The Von Leuschner Family *The Wesley Family *The Wyland Family